


Her Thoughts

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [38]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, the ben problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Leia, considering Kylo Ren versus Ben Solo





	Her Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 29. mask

When did the mask of the boy I loved fall and reveal the troubled soul he is now? Was it all Snoke? Did I do something wrong to push him? Was it something with Luke, when he took my son in?

I cannot see it that way, and yet, the intelligence about the First Order makes it clear that the wrongness I'd sensed for so long is strongest.

He may wear a mask now, but I think he has revealed himself clearly.

I will have to be as strong as Luke, to pull him away from darkness into the Light.


End file.
